


One Chance - Divertion

by SnowQueen



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, No Beta, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: A Diversion from my other Story One Chance. You don't need to read it to get this.Ruby meets Abby and saves her in the storm. Instead of heading back to Abby's friends they are forced to shelter somewhere else.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	One Chance - Divertion

**Author's Note:**

> This just wouldn't let me go. I had to get it out my system.
> 
> Very much probably only a one shot.
> 
> This also has ZERO impact on the main story, that is its own beast.

The feel of strong arms around her waist should have been unsettling but it wasn't. The cold and bite of the storm should have her shivering but it wasn't. Ruby rode on, Abby Anderson clutching to her for dear life as they tried to outpace the infected. Midnight was heaving and straining as he navigated the terrain and tried to keep up his run.  
  
"Where are we going!" Abby yelled over the storm.  
  
Ruby wraked her brains but this was the first time she'd been this far off a rout and in the damn snow.  
  
"I..." She swallowed. "I don't know, anywhere but here." She called.  
  
Abby seemed to be looking behind them as the infected chased. If they hadn't been in snow, it would have been easy to get away but Midnight was slowed, his speed was half what it should be.  
  
"I know a place. My friends, we're in a mansion just North of here!" She took a breath. "We have it secure, walls and everything." She squeezed Ruby's middle, asking.  
  
Ruby felt everything slow. That would be a terrible idea and honestly she didn't want to go anywhere near the place. The choice was taken out of her hands when a pack of infected appeared in front of them. Midnight almost tossed them as he reared and bolted in a different direction.  
  
"Shit!" Ruby yelled. "We wont make it that far! Look out for something we can duck into!"   
  
Abby squeezed again to signal she had gotten the message. They rode for a bit longer, Midnight slowing down more and more as they went. The sounds of any infected still chasing them were drowned out but the worsening storm.   
  
"There!" Abby shouted, pointing.  
  
Ruby spied it, a check out point that was used in the summer. Right now it was almost completely covered in snow. A good thing and a bad thing. Ruby urged Midnight into the garage, both Abby and Ruby had to lean down to not hit their heads. Abby slid off the horse and closed the door. Ruby slid off and pulled her shotgun and they waited.   
  
And waited.  
  
After a good 5 minuets both of them sighed and relaxed a little bit. Ruby flicked the safety on her shotgun and holstered it on her shoulder. She turned to Midnight and brushed him off as best she could. He nickered at her hand softly when she rubbed his face.   
  
"Good boy," Ruby said softly. "You're the best horse, so fast!"  
  
Ruby heard Abby chuckle from beside her.  
  
"He is. He got a name?" Abby asked.  
  
"Midnight," Ruby turned to her. "Mines Ruby, you are?"  
  
Abby bit her lip seeming to debate telling her for a moment.  
  
"Abby." She said a last.  
  
Ruby looked the slightly shorter Woman over once before smiling.  
  
"Well Abby, lets see if we can't get warmed up. We're gonna be here a little bit." Ruby said, leading the way into the house.  
  
They both looked around, Ruby knew where the supply's were. Dried food and bottled Water. Enough to last a few days if they were eating a few times a day. A week if they rationed it. There were plenty of blankets and cloth around so Ruby found a good sized one and got to work unsaddling Midnight and putting the blanket on him.  
  
When Ruby came back in after sorting Midnight out Abby was proudly holding a heater with a solar powered bank.   
  
"Good find, lets see if we can't get that set up." Ruby said taking the solar off the other woman.   
  
Ruby checked it over and hummed softly to herself. It was broken but she could fix it, which she did so, Abby watching her.  
  
"You fix things?" Abby asked her.  
  
Ruby looked up from her work and smiled.  
  
"Yup, Electronics, Mechanical. It all comes to me." Ruby answered.  
  
"So you're important." Abby fished.  
  
Ruby looked up again from her work, fixing Abby a look.  
  
"Not that important luv. If you're asking me if I know the boss of my town, Everyone does, Maria meets everyone that comes and goes." Ruby answered.  
  
It looked like Abby wanted to fish more.  
  
"You and your group deserters?" Ruby asked.  
  
Abby jerked unable to hide her surprise at the question.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Ruby points at her WLF badge.  
  
"If you guys don't want to advertise where you're from. Might wanna drop the tags. Seattle's a long way for you to travel if you're not running from something." Ruby said softly, she gave Abby a soft look.  
  
"You've heard of the WLF?" Abby asks.  
  
Ruby gives her a not so nice look at that.  
  
"Traders come through telling stories about a bunch of wanna be solders dispensing their justice on people who wander to far into their territory." Ruby starts, she can see the Abby gearing up to defend them but cuts her off. "Look, I wouldn't have saved you if I trusted everything out a traders mouth. In fact, if I did, I would have left you to die."  
  
Ruby can see Abby working her jaw.  
  
"So answer me this Abby," Ruby meets her eyes. Blue on Blue. "Are you ready to get warm?"  
  
Ruby closes the case of the panel with a snap and a smile.  
  
Abby looks lost, like she had expected condemnation or a hard question. Instead Abby jerks her head in a nod. Ruby gets up and sets the panel up in a spot she's sure she can keep clear of snow without exposing them to the outside too much. Lucky for them the battery was mostly charged and the heater came on with a quiet hum.  
  
Ruby stripped off her wet clothing and set them up to dry. She stood in front of the heater in undershorts and a tank top. She then looked at Abby exactingly. Abby flushed when she looked her up and down.  
Ruby had no idea where she was getting this bravery from to parade in front of a complete stranger almost bare. Abby seemed to find her courage and did the same until she too was almost bare in front of the heater.  
  
Ruby couldn't help but look at Abby's arms as she folded them across her chest.  
  
"That is some impressive gains." Ruby muttered, it was hard to suppress the urge to touch.  
  
Abby flushed at the praise. Ruby frowned, did Owen not give her complements or something?  
  
"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Abby replied, looking her over.  
  
Ruby flexed with a grin.  
  
"I'm more for climbing and running." Ruby winks. "I could probably beat you up a tree."  
  
Abby snorts and hides her smile as she looks away. She looks back and eye's Ruby's tattoo.  
  
"That's impressive. Alien right?" Abby says.  
  
Ruby grins.  
  
"Damn right! I love those films, Ripley is so hot and so's Vasquez" Ruby gushes.  
  
Abby bites her lip and nods her head.  
  
"They are pretty awesome." She agrees.  
  
Ruby sits down and pulls a blanket across her shoulders. Abby does the same after a moment. Ruby turns to her.  
  
"I know you've got more questions so ask away, but I have the right not to answer them." Ruby says.  
  
Abby nods her head as she turns to face Ruby.  
  
"You can ask me questions too, if you have any." Abby says.  
  
Ruby smiles and nods.  
  
"Umm," Abby starts, licking her lips, she looks unsure. "Do you happen to know anyone named Tommy Miller?"   
  
Ruby makes a noise as if thinking about it.  
  
"I think I do, but then again I know three different Tommy's and we don't use second names." Ruby answers.  
  
Abby frowns and rubs her arms. Ruby knows she had no way of describing him because she'd never met the man. All Abby had was a name.  
  
"How long have you been a part of the WLF?" Ruby asks.  
  
Abby makes a face.  
  
"Four years." She answers honestly. "Do you think I could talk to these Tommy's?"  
  
Ruby frowns.  
  
"If your asking if they will come out and meet you, that answer will probably be no. Maria would insist on you going into town to talk to them and even then it would be unarmed and without your friends." Ruby answers. "Are you and your friends deserters?"  
  
Abby nods her head slowly and Ruby knows she's lying. Ruby cocks her head and stares for a few moments and looks away.  
  
"If you guys are looking for a new home, we welcome people all the time, you just have to contribute to the town and you're good." Ruby tells her softly.  
  
Ruby shuffles forward until she's in Abby's space and takes one of her hands.  
  
"Look, its a good place, with good people. If you did something shitty in your past that you're running away from. No one will care." She squeezes Abby's hand.   
  
Abby looks like she's fighting with something, she squeezes back and bites her lip.  
  
"What would you do, if some asshole, killed your Father in cold blood and walked away clean." Abby ask's her.  
  
Blue eyes meet Blue again.  
  
"Cold blood? In this world?" Ruby frowns. "That's a hard claim to make."  
  
Abby takes her hands away and folds her arms again, she looks like she'd debating with herself.  
  
"But my Father was a deadbeat so for me I don't think I'd care. My Mother on the other hand, I loved her to death. If it truly was Cold Blood, "Ruby wipes a tear away that always comes when she thinks of her family. "I'd kill them. I'd just end it. No suffering, just silence."  
  
Ruby huffs and shakes her head.  
  
"But wouldn't that make me no better than them?" Ruby asks. "Stooping to their level."  
  
Abby looks up at her.   
  
"It's justice!" Abby bursts out.  
  
"It's still murder Abby, no matter how you look at it!" Ruby shoot back  
  
Abby scoffs.  
  
"Like you've never killed someone before." She spits out.  
  
Ruby fiddles with her fingers.  
  
"I haven't" Ruby admits.  
  
Abby gives her a disbelieving look.  
  
"I really haven't" She answered softly. "I don't think I could if it ever came down to it. To see a person's light leave them. What if they had family, friends." She looks up at Abby. "Wouldn't I just be starting the same cycle over again if I did?"  
  
Abby opens her mouth to reply but snaps it shut, Ruby rubs the back of her neck.  
  
"Say you killed this person and they had Family, to them you'd be no better."  
  
"It's justice..." Abby says softly almost to herself.  
  
"Not to them." Ruby says. "An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind."  
  
Abby looks stricken, like no one has ever really argued this out with her and just instead rolled with it. Ruby would hazard a guess that Abby truly didn't give two fucks about saving the world. She just wanted vengeance for her Father.  
  
"Think about it from another perspective Abby and not just the place of the victim." Ruby says while she shuffles back. "Truly ask yourself if this would be the path your Father would want you to walk."  
  
Abby looks angry but Ruby ignores her and pulls out a book from her bag. She'd let the bigger woman stew and see what would happen.  
  
This was going to be a long day. Or a few days if the storm didn't let up.

**An hour later  
**  
Warm, Dry and comfortable, it hadn't taken long until Ruby was snoozing where she sat. Book forgotten in her lap. Even while asleep she could feel Abby's gaze on her. Heavy but thoughtful. Ruby awakens with a snort when her head tips too far and it wakes her. She rubs at her eyes.  
  
"I'm surprised you can sleep." Abby says.  
  
Ruby rubs her eyes and licks her lips.  
  
"Well, if it came down to a fight, you'd win in the strength department but I'd be faster so who knows." Ruby smiles. "And Midnight would buck your ass off if I'm not on him with you."   
  
Abby's eyebrows shoot up.  
  
"He hates everyone but me. Don't ask me why but they were close to just using him a breeding horse, not that he can't do that anyway but Breeders don't live long. Not when we can freeze sperm." Ruby says with a yawn. "He's my boy and always will be."  
  
Abby chuckles and gives her a grin.  
  
"You're boy eh." She asks.  
  
"The only Boy I'll ever let into my heart." Ruby says with a smile.  
  
A flush rises on Abby's face.   
  
"So you like women?" She asks.  
  
Ruby grins out right, flashing her teeth.  
  
"Are you asking me if I'd climb you like a tree if given the chance?" Ruby says as Abby's flush deepens. "Damn right I would," Ruby lets her eyes drop to Abby's arms. "I'd rune you to the point you'd never want to fuck a man again."  
  
Abby snorts and fights to get her composure back.  
  
"Yeah right." She mutters.  
  
"Oh Abby, how long has it been since someone told you how awesome you look. How sexy your arms are when you flex them. How your face lights up when you smile." Ruby asks.  
  
The flush on Abby's face just gets worse.  
  
"Shut up." She mutters.  
  
Ruby dares to be bold and cross over to Abby, climbs onto her lap and slides her arms around her neck. Ruby uses one hand to turn Abby's face toward her.  
  
"How long has it been since someone said they wanted you," Ruby runs her thumb across Abby's bottom lip. "Since they just really looked at you for you?"  
  
Abby settles her hands on Ruby's hips. She neather pulls nor pushes Ruby away.  
  
"You don't know me." She says.  
  
Ruby brings her face close.  
  
"You are right, I don't," Ruby does in a way know the woman she's sat on but truly only parts of her. The worst parts. "But do I need to know you to find you attractive? Desirable?"  
  
Ruby can feel the hands on her hips flex.  
  
"You always chat up random women you save in a snow storm?" Abby mutters looking away again.  
  
Ruby chuckles and moves off Abby's lap, she almost misses the flash of emotions that cross Abby's face. Loss then confusion. Abby was touch starved and it showed but then again so was Ruby.  
  
"I can honestly say, you 're my first." Ruby says with a wink.  
  
Ruby moves back into her place and starts making a nest for herself out of all the blankets she'd managed to get. Grabbing a few pillows off the sofa's. Abby watched this unfold with confusion written across her face.  
  
"I don't know about you but the day has wiped me out." Ruby muttered.  
  
It took her a few more minuets to get everything settled in the way she wanted it. Close enough to the heater to stay warm but far enough that the fabric would not catch fire. Abby looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth closed.  
  
"There's enough room for you but I understand if you want to make you're own." Ruby told her as she started to get settled.  
  
Abby looked like she was debating something before her face took on a look that said fuck it. She moved over and slid down next to Ruby and turned away so her back was too her. Ruby smiled at her back and rolled her eyes. As long as they were warm she didn't care.  
  
Ruby settled herself down properly and closed her eyes. She listened to Abby's steady breathing and it didn't take long till she was asleep.  
  


 **Middle of the night  
**  
Ruby grunted softly as her pillow shook again. A frown crossed her face as it continued to shake. Her eyes cracked open to spy a cloth covered breast in front of her face. Ruby's head was cradled on Abby's chest, the woman's arms were curled around her and they were locked tight. She'd tried moving and they just tightened.  
  
"Please no..." Abby muttered softly in her sleep.  
  
Ruby's face fell, she knew what dream the poor girl was having. Abby had, had it enough in the game to tell her she was reliving the moment she found her Father again. The girls own mind working against her. Ruby lifted a hand and cupped Abby's cheek and caressed it with her thumb.  
  
"Hey, Wake up Abby." Ruby said softly.  
  
Abby came awake with a jerk, arms tightening almost painfully around Ruby. Ruby ignored it as Abby looked down at her with fright and fear in her eyes. Ruby honestly expected to be shoved away but Abby surprised her by just holding her, her arms loosened a little bit by they stayed in place.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ruby asked.  
  
Abby looked like she wanted to say something but seemed unable too, she instead swallowed and loosened her hold more but didn't seem to really want to let go. Blue met Blue and Ruby did the first thing that popped into her head, it was probably stupid but she did it anyway.  
  
Ruby leaned forward and kissed Abby, the hand she had placed on her cheek moved around to grip the back of her head. Abby pulled her almost impossibly closer and surprised her by deepening the kiss.  
It went on for a while, when Ruby pulled away the first time Abby slid a hand up into her hair and pulled her back in, tongue sliding right into her mouth. When it finally stopped they were both flushed and panting softly for breath.  
  
Ruby could feel Abby's arms flexing as she seemed to debate something and then they were flipped and Ruby was under Abby.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Abby asked pressing down.  
  
Ruby groaned. If she was honest with herself she wouldn't mind Abby wrecking her but she had a feeling Abby had no idea what to do and was just going with what she herself had experienced.  
  
"Abby..." Ruby husked out, reaching up for her.  
  
Abby bit her lip as Ruby's hands slid across shoulders to hook her hands behind Abby's neck.  
  
"Whenever you say my name, it feel's like you've been saying it forever, like you know me..." Abby confesses.   
  
Ruby smiles.  
  
"You say that like its a bad thing." Ruby replies.  
  
Abby leans down and hovers a breath away.  
  
"It makes it hard." She whispers before sealing their lips together again.  
  
One of Abby's legs falls between Ruby's and presses up hard. Ruby can't stop the moan that fall from her mouth and into Abby's. Abby can't seem to stop kissing her, they pull apart for a few seconds only for Abby to dive back in again. Lips, tongue, teeth, Abby uses them to great effect and soon Ruby is squirming against the the leg between her own.  
  
It was almost embarrassing how wet she was from just this alone. Kissing had always been a weakness to Ruby, it always turned her on without fail. Abby pulled back and made a point to press up with her knee and Ruby moaned until she bit her lip harshly to stop herself.  
  
Abby was looking down at her with what Ruby could only describe as a wicked grin, she seemed proud of herself for eliciting this reaction. Ruby really hoped this was doing something for Abby too.  
"Just going to stare." Ruby manages to breath out.  
  
Abby licks her lips and looks unsure before she can voice anything Ruby flips them. Abby looks up at her in surprise, clearly caught off guard at her display of strength, Ruby straddles her hips and leans down to bite her throat once before moving to Abby's ear.  
  
"If I do anything you don't like, Tell me to stop and I will." Ruby whispers softly.  
  
Ruby can feel Abby nod as she goes back to her neck. She lavishes it with bites and licks, never hard enough to leave marks. Ruby would save those for other places. Ruby reaches behind Abby and flicks her wrist to release Abby's bra and takes the thing off her. Ruby takes a moment to lean back and admire.  
  
"Your are so fucking beautiful." Ruby breaths out.  
  
Abby flushes even more than she already is and turns her head away bashfully. Ruby takes the opportunity to lavish the other side of her throat with bites and kisses. Abby's hips roll up into her's and Ruby smiles and presses back down, She's rewarded with a groan. Ruby trails her hands up Abby's toned stomach to grasp her small breasts, squeezing them firmly.  
  
Abby moans and her hips roll again. The nipples harden under Ruby's hand and she leans her head down to take one into her mouth, tongue flicking over it. A hand fists into her hair and tugs, bringing Ruby's mouth back up to Abby's.   
  
Abby is aggressive, teeth biting Ruby's bottom lip almost harshly, tongue forcing its way into Ruby's mouth.  
  
"Fuck." Abby groans as she pulls back, her eyes are pleading with Ruby.  
  
Ruby gives her a sexy grin and slips her hand down into Abby's underwear, down past coarse hair to feel a Wetness that surprises her.  
  
"Fuck your soaked." Ruby says softly.  
  
Abby groans again and her hips push up into Ruby's fingertips as they slip into warm wet heat. Abby's mouth falls open in a silent moan as Ruby slips her fingers around Abby's clit, she keep the pressure light as she watches the woman below her. Abby's back arches and one of her hands finds Ruby's hip and squeezes almost painfully tight but Ruby ignores it, she slides two of her fingers up and down over and over again over Abby's clit. Light but sure.  
  
Ruby can see the moment Abby is starting to get frustrated with her light touch and increases the pressure, She watches her eyes roll back and hips buck. Ruby leans down and bites the side of Abby's breast as she slides her fingers down and pushes inside with two fingers. Abby is so wet that they just slide right in. Abby's moan is loud and long, hips bucking to push the digits deeper.   
Ruby does so, letting her fingers slide as deep as she can and pauses.   
  
Abby's eyes fall open and she glares hard at Ruby.  
  
"Who told you to stop." Abby manages to get out.  
  
Ruby chuckles as she adjust's her position off of Abby so she has good leverage for her hand and lifts one of Abby's legs up onto her shoulder. She was going to give her the good treatment. She was going to fuck Abby so good that if she slept with Owen again, he would never match up.  
  
"No one, I just want to make sure I can see you as you fall apart." Ruby says.  
  
Abby opens her mouth to ether beg or tell her to continue but her voice cuts off into a guttural groan as Ruby starts to pump her fingers. Slow and steady, each thrust deep and measured. Ruby bites her lip hard, she's stupidly wet herself and this was only making it worse.  
  
It honestly doesn't take long until Abby's moaning has picked up and her internal muscles start to twitch. Ruby pushes's on flipping the angle of her fingers to hit the sweet spot and Abby cries out, hips bucking almost violently as Ruby relentlessly hits that spot again and again until Abby's voice cuts out and her back arches. Abby's body strains as she comes, muscles tight, her throat is bared and Ruby has the urge to sink her teeth into it. Abby's leg on her shoulder quivers as Ruby pulls her fingers out slowly, her whole body twitches as her fingers brush up against her inner wall one more time. Ruby gently legs her leg down as she brings her wet fingers up to her face. She gives them a tentative lick, not displeased at the taste.  
  
When Ruby looks up, Abby is staring at her with a flushed face. Chest still heaving for breath.  
  
"So, how do I match up?" Ruby asks with a grin.  
  
Abby groans and flings a hand across her face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever cum that hard." Abby mutters.  
  
Ruby's grin turns wicked as she crawls over Abby's body. Abby twitches but doesn't pull away as Ruby settles on top of her. Ruby move's Abby's hand away from her face and sweetly kisses her, Coxing her slowly into a deeper kiss. Arms curl around Ruby and grip her. Ruby brakes away after a few minuets of this.  
  
"I uh, should return the favour." Abby says softly, shyly.  
  
Ruby grins down at her.  
  
"I wouldn't say no but I won't force you to touch me Abby." Ruby tells her as she sits up and pulls her sports bra off as well as kicking her probably ruined underwear off. Abby stares at Ruby as she straddles her. Gaze flicking to a bigger chest than her own but a slimmer build all the way down to the patch of dusky hair above her sex. It's trimmed, neat. Ruby hadn't been able to let go of shaving and keeping her body hair to a minimum. She didn't care for it on others but just hated the feeling of it on herself, learning to use a strait blade on her legs had been fun but that was not something she wanted to think about now, Not when Abby reached out and pressed a hand to her stomach.  
  
"I don't know...." Abby started.  
  
"Just let me..."   
  
Ruby reached down for Abby's hand and dragged it lower until her fingers were brushing Ruby's sex, She was probably more wet than Abby had been. Ruby let go and let Abby tentatively explore her, hips twitching as she brushed her clit. Abby zeroed in on it, softly running her finger tips over it to see her twitch again and Ruby couldn't stop the soft moan from falling past her lips.  
  
Abby pressed harder seemingly growing more bold with Ruby's reaction, fingers slipping back and fourth over the small nub with an increasing pace. Ruby put her hands down onto Abby's toned stomach and rolled her hips. She wanted those fingers inside her, she wanted to ride them.  
  
"Abby," Ruby moaned out. "Lower, please."  
  
Abby sat up and Ruby put her arms around muscled shoulders, as Abby slipped her fingers lower. She tentatively pressed one up inside of her, sinking it all the way to the knuckle. Ruby sighed into her neck, hips shifting, impatient, one wasn't enough, it never was.  
  
"More" She whispered.  
  
"How many?" Abby husked, her free arm coming around her waist.  
  
"Two."   
  
Ruby could feel Abby's intake of breath when she pulled the first finger out and pressed three slowly inside Ruby. Ruby gripped Abby's shoulders and tried not to push down onto the fingers. The stretch was exquisite and made Ruby's eyes slide close and her head to tip back as she moaned louder. Ruby was a size queen and was not afraid to admit it in these circumstances.   
  
When Abby's fingers were inside to the knuckle, Ruby ground herself down onto them, willing Abby to start fucking her. Abby seemed to get the message and started to pump them slowly, agonisingly slowly.   
  
"Fuck, Abby, Please." Ruby begged.  
  
Abby's arm around her waist tightened and she started to pump faster and harder. Well and truly fucking Ruby on her fingers.  
  
"Yes.." Ruby hissed out gripping harder.  
  
Abby nudged her head up and started to bite and lick her throat, mimicking Ruby's earlier actions only she wasn't shy about marking. A particular hard bite had Ruby crying out and grinding down shamelessly onto Abby's hand. A few more thrusts and Ruby was done, insides squeezing down hard on the invading fingers, Pleasure flooded through Ruby's body in a burst as her eyes rolled back.  
  
It lasted a good ten seconds and she was done, sagging against Abby who had slowed her fingers down till they just rested inside her.   
  
Abby slowly slipped her fingers free and rested the hand on Ruby's hip, her other arm still firmly around Ruby's waist. Ruby just breathed, relaxed in the strong woman's arms. Neather of them said anything and if Ruby was honest she didn't want to spoil the moment and it seemed neather did Abby.  
  
Ruby pushed on Abby's shoulders making her lie back down. She settled the blankets back over them from where they had slid off some time ago and settled herself back down onto Abby. Abby's arms curled around her again.  
  
"We should," Abby sighs and squeezes. "Talk about this in the morning." She finishes.  
  
Ruby nods her head.  
  
This was going to be messy and Ruby was not looking forward to it.  
  
Not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I did smut. I hope it was ok! :)


End file.
